frontlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Star Alliance
assault rifle]] The Red Star Alliance has its roots in an organization formed in 2001 known as the Shanghai Cooperation Organization. The SCO was an energy related federation of states, much like the way the European Union was first formed to deal with trade issues. They formed in the interest of pooling influence in order to mutually secure energy resources and security goals. As the SCO grew, it began to increasingly flex its muscle against the West, particularly over oil reserves in central Asia; around the Caspian Sea. The idea being that if there is only enough energy for half the world, then the half of the world that bands together to secure it has the best chance of doing so. The current arrangement was based upon a diplomatic convenience: it would be easier for Russia and China to ally with each other and split the central Asian oil reserves that lay between them, than it would be for them to fight over it; which would most certainly lead to mutual destruction and the ceding of the oil to their enemies by default. After numerous large scale joint military exercises, the SCO could only pose as a non-military organization for so long. In 2015 the SCO was officially converted to the military association known as the Red Star Alliance. -- Field Guide text entry Overview The Red Star Alliance, or simply, "Red Star", are the central antagonist force in Frontlines: Fuel of War. Whereas the Western Coalition is based on what was the Anglosphere's NATO, Red Star is based on the Far East's Shanghai Cooperation Organization, and was officially established in 2015. Tactical Advantage Where the Coalition is far superior in technology, Red Star has the upper hand in numbers and manpower. For example, the Coalition's M1B Fuller tank may possess (expensive and costly) advanced technology, whereas the Alliance's T-119 Blackbear possesses a lower cost to produce, and therefore they can mass produce them. The Coalition's advanced technology was not lost on the RSA, and in return, many of the RSA's weapons and equipment were indeed based on stolen and reverse engineered Coalition equipment. Known Members * Russian Federation * People's Republic of China * Turkmenistan (Pre-Coup) * Kazakhstan * Uzbekistan * Tajikistan * Kyrgyzstan * Mongolia * Armenia * Belarus * Moldova * Turkmenistan * Ukraine * Azerbaijan * Georgia * Estonia * Lithuania * Latvia * The Greater Korean Republic (The later main antagonist in the "Homefront" and "Homefront: The Revolution) Known Military Divisions * RS 01st Command Division * RS 4th Armored Command Division * RS 4th Armored Division * RS 07th Infantry Division * RS 7th Caspian Infantry * RS 08th Armored Division * RS 10th Mechanized Division * RS 10th Mechanized Infantry * RS 11th Infantry Division * RS 13th Mechanized Division “Fists of the Steppes” * RS 13th Mechanized Infantry * RS 14th Mechanized Division * RS 15th Division * RS 21st Mechanized Infantry Division “Stalin’s Guns” * RS 66th Infantry Reserve Division * RS 88th Armored Division “Bear Claws” * RS 92nd Air Force * RS 94th Armor Reserves “Shanghai Cannons” * RS 95th Armor Reserves “Will of the People” * RS 99th Special Ops Division * RS 101st Mechanized Infantry Division * RS 103rd Armored Division * RS 123rd Mechanized Infantry * RS 204th Provisional Division * RS 221st Infantry "Black Russian Rifles" * RS 299th Militia Reserve * RS 579th Militia Reserve * RS 877th Elite Guard Division Category:Factions Category:Browse Category:Articles that Need Images